


a perfect day

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [5]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit finds, that it is a perfect day.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> still doing this 30 day OTP challenge, the prompt for today was 'cuddling' so here we are. today feels kinda wack, but writing this helped.

Kit flopped back onto the grass, resting his arms beneath his head. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. It was an unbelievably beautiful day. The sun was shining high above him, the grass was dry, but cool against his bare arms. His sleeveless shirt still clinging to him after his run. He was panting, and didn’t care in the slightest. There was only a whisper of a breeze in the air, but he welcomed it against his hot skin. He knew he should probably go back to the house. He had woken up early, as he did everyday, and found that Ty was still asleep beside him. So it hadn’t been a dream, after all.

As much as he wanted to lay there all day, he thought it best that Jem and Tessa not walk in on a...compromisable position.

Not that the position had been very compromisable to begin with. No, both boys had still been fully clothed, (Actually, Kit wasn’t wearing his shirt, and was unsure at what point, last night, he had lost it.) and there was space between them on the bed. But, it was not beneath Tessa to tease him relentlessly. 

So Kit had dragged himself out of bed, careful not to disturb Ty while he slept, and went on his run. It had helped to clear his head, running down the well worn path from the house and into the woods beyond. He lost track of the miles he ran, it was a little longer than normal. But, then again, the rest of the world seemed to sleep a little longer than normal. 

Kit used to hate running. It was his least favorite part of school, he always ran out of breath sooner than anyone else, and his legs would hurt for days after. But when Jem had made running a part of training, and a part of his everyday routine, Kit did it. He still hated it, at first. But Jem seemed to only be able to run as fast as Kit, (He supposed being a silent brother for so long didn’t help your running abilities.) so that made him feel better. 

They would run every night, and at some point, it became one of Kit’s favorite parts of the day. So much so, that he started running in the morning, too. He wasn’t sure when he had started to enjoy running, or when he had been able to run easier. He had just woken up early one morning and thought, _I should go for a run._

A lot of his life happened like that. Something would happen and then he’d be in a completely different place than before, unsure how he got there. Of course, he knew how he got there, he knew what had happened. But he wasn’t ever sure when, exactly, it had happened. Or why. Or how. He only knew when he had realized it had happened. He would admit it was strange. But he lost his train of thought as another breeze rustled his hair. He closed his eyes, just for a moment.

They were so heavy, and the grass was cool against his neck. While the sun seemed to wrap him up in a warm blanket. There was a bird somewhere overhead, singing sweetly. It really felt so nice to lay there. Kit laid there for a long time, he must have dozed off, because he didn’t hear the other boy approach.

“May I join you?”

Kit cracked open an eye, already smiling when he saw Ty’s face above him, “Sure.” He said, and moved an arm out from under his head. Ty laid down beside him, using Kit’s arm as a pillow. “It’s perfect out here.” Ty said, settling against him. Kit turned his face to him, “That’s what I was thinking.” 

Ty smiled, and Kit tucked him against his side. He saw Ty close his eyes, and Kit almost followed suit. But he liked the way the sun made Ty’s dark curls shine. He wished he could capture this moment in time. 

Right, he could.

He, very carefully and quietly, took his phone out of his pocket, and snapped a picture. “Did you just take a picture of me?” Ty murmured, his breath on Kit’s skin sent shivers down his spine. “No.” Kit said. 

“Are you sending it to Dru?”

“Absolutely not.” He said, as he pressed ‘send’. “I sent it to the group chat, so you got it too.” Ty chuckled. Kit sighed at the sound, if he could capture a laugh into a jar, so that he could take little sips of it everyday, he absolutely would. He put his phone away and cuddled closer. Breathing in Ty’s scent. Ty’s fingers finding their way into his hair. Kit’s eyes fluttered closed. He could lay here forever. One arm snaked under Ty, holding him close, the other gone to drap across his middle. While Ty continued to play with his hair.

By the Angel, it was a perfect day.


End file.
